A new life a Rosalie Hale story
by hogwartssterlingscholar
Summary: Amongst the land four beings dropped dead, and those fours beings kingdoms cheered with the hope of a brighter future, their beloved queen was here and all shall pay for their insolence.. pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Some days I wish I was like Bella, I wish that when my husband left me I became a shell, a zombie wondering endlessly about nothing. A blank void of shattered hope, I wished unlike Bella I had some warning some sign that would point out how utterly tragic my life would become. At first I okay I passed the whole scenario off like a fly I squished the problem and spent my time with renesesme, after the first month or two of isolating myself my niece pulled away. I had no remorse, no coddling no hugs and kisses _no one_ on my side. The ones I once called family shunned me stripped me of the 'family' name and told me I got what I deserved.

_They_ changed not me, Bella the one I protected the one I watched looked me in the eye and said my attitude wasn't going to last long in this house, _Bella _turned on me. If that wasn't a fucked sense of karma I didn't know what was,

Alice she knew but she never hinted, jasper felt it but he never told you'd think that after oh I don't know fifty years of being my twin I'd have some sympathy, Edward the dick 'heard' it but for once in his life he ignored what was happening that it was my business. I was I suppose to know any of that? How was it my problem when I didn't know there was one in the first place? The thing is did I deserve this- yeah probably, did I see it coming- hell no! I was happy, my family was happy, I thought we were happy. Emphasis on _were_ and _was _past tense was a key word in my life now it has been three years since my husband left me for Tanya Denali, I guess all that damn "harmless" flirting did get somewhere huh? I live in London now I was a bit skeptic of living in this place again but since Carlisle and Esme so graciously gave me the manor here I said eh what the hell packed up all of my shit and moved here and boy was I glad I did.

It was a normal day, as cliché as that sounds- I was in the town square during some carnival, people came and greeted me, I was a permanent appendage at the park considering I took up a completely unnecessary job as a part time tour guide for field trips and what not, it gave me something to do other than hunting local animal life (which there wasn't a lot of trust me) or plotting my once upon a time families cruciation. On the upside I was friendlier, peaceful I resorted to this teenage faced of summer jobs and hanging out with full time mothers, for once it was right in this vapid stereotype*(see what I did there) I call my life.

It was raining, a thing that I've come to live with and no matter how much it ruined a perfecting good outfit- not that I was trying to please anyone lord forbid I become the next lion and the lamb crap- I was perched on one of the statues not covered with bird crap watching Americas next top model make a complete fool of themselves, although I got to say these insipid profitless blood bags were a huge source of entertainment those days. The light drizzle made them slip and slide amongst the cobblestones so caught up in my gales of laughter I didn't notice the sherry smelling bug eyed specimen come up beside me. Look I know as a vampire you're suppose to be aware of your surroundings well despite common belief about us vamps we can turn off that little sense we can also turn off our emotions too I mean how else did you think holy virgin eddy made through high school? I didn't want to be aware of my surroundings all the damn time , I didn't want to know when some horn dog was undressing me with their eyes or when petty jealous cretins stared at me in distain. I was a bitch, not unemotional although if Emmy bear was here he might say differently, ass.

Giving out a few more chuckles not snorts I do _not _snort, I finally became heedful of my surroundings hence the sherry and _vanilla_ smell. I hate the smell of vanilla ugh it grossed me out, Royce thought that by smelling like a fucking girl it would attract them, idiot.

"Excuse me Ms. hale I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?" her voice was scratchy like she smoked or inhaled a lot of incense. Her craven features gave me a lapse in snubbing her for some reason she gave off a vibe I distrusted

" yes what can I do for you?" smiling I turned and faced her statistics show that eye contact gives of some enzyme that gives off trust, I didn't want to frighten the poor women.

"Ah! So polite!" she squealed "now then, it's not what you could for me rather what I can do for you my dear-"her mojo was giving me a headache.

" um, alright what are you going to do for me?" it was a vain attempt to hold back my chuckles but considering her stern look I didn't do such a good job, ha stern look I'm probably older than this women by a good thirty forty years.

"I am dying you see and I have not barred any children my line will fade out." She paused to blow (disgustingly might I add) into her beaded auburn shawl _hm._ Crazy and a bad sense in fashion, kinda like Alice _sane._

Still sniffling she pull out a bag (out of no where) and stuck her hand straight down you could her a suspicious thump, and a bark , I felt my smile tighten a bit my hand slowly slid down to my pager ready too 911 call the security (humongous bald ,black sunglass wearing veterans). Than she pulls out a stick, a _stick,_ and it hit me she was a witch a fucking crazy propositioning _witch_ …. Oh lord. Can I not stress that enough? I didn't know what to expect I mean the last witch meeting we had did not go so well. What I recall is us in Brazil -a request for the Volturi they wanted a peace agreement with the Brazilian Ministry for magical creatures rights or some other ludicrousness, I could care less for- it was 1965 and some senile asshole by the name of Albus whirled in during our meeting spouting some nonsense about greater good, fighting for our cause _blah blah blah _and all that jazz. Basically Eddie- boy lost his cool because the old fart wanted us to fight for him and than apparently burn us to the ground like inferi or whatever. The whole thing resulted in a tornado of spells burnt hair and a peace agreement no in void if you know what I mean. I stroked my hair and whimpered a little. No one and I mean _no one_ was going to torch my hair.

"Who would torch your hair dear?" shit did I say that out loud?

"Why yes, yes you did" she gave a little chuckle and dragged me over to a shaded bench area

"Now I'm offering you a second chance at life, a life in which your biggest desire will be fulfilled." Sitting up straighter, I focused my full attention on her; 'my greatest desire what would she know about that' I mentally scoffed.

"No need to be a brat, I know quite a lot thank you." Well I thought it was mentally oh lord I'm turning into Emmett. The witch gave a delicate sniff her nose turned up right with distain and arrogance, honestly if all witches were this amusing I would have took up Rosemerta's offer to hang out… pity she liked Dumbly-Dort.

"Anyways, you will be given a new body or host I should say, one that in the wizarding world is dying well is actually dead now but I am preserving her shell for you if you will take up my offer."

"What exactly is your offer?" I asked there had to be a bigger catch than "oh I'm dying and I need you to go off in a whole new world and make sure my family line doesn't end" bull.

"You and you alone will save the wizarding world and-"

"Oh no!" I shouted and flung away from her like she was a open flame "I will not have a whole fucking world on my shoulders you can forget that even if-"

"And what of your wish, child hm?" she smugly rubbed in. My wish, I could see it me with a man who actually loved me and not a sixty year old fling. Surrounded by my children laughing as my husband flings my son around while my daughter is sitting on the porch braiding daisy's in her dolly's hair and me, sitting in a ratty rocking chair my hands caressing my swollen stomach. It- it was my wish, my haunting nightmare a persistent day dream of shattered hope and false dreams. Sagging my shoulders I let out one those huge sighs you know the one where your hair flies away with it

"Alright" I said scooting closer to her "I- I'll do it"

"Perfect."

A/N: hey guys I know its short but this is just a preview you know like should I keep this or stop because I'm a horrific writer '~' aha please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Have you ever felt, just so lost? Like you couldn't tell what straight was, this was me in this moment. It doesn't help that wrackspurts are shooting in every direction themselves, I needed to focus my little moon was in there. In that tiny four walled prison gasping in her last breath as we speak. Funny saying isn't it 'as we speak' it doesn't sound appropriate for any conversation but a bad one, a terrible one.

_Hum hum_ "excuse me lord Lovegood."A red haired witch Madame Brown, which I remember from Luna's ward, pokes my arm to get my attention. _Hm_. Attention.

" I- uh yes, yes what is it?" her face slowly morphs into one of great sorrow, my time slows down my vision hazy I turn away from her facing my moon's door, the fraggllins bow their heads in grievance . This was the moment the moment all parents fear that moment when you know your whole world comes crashing down and your happiness wouldn't be coming home.

"Xeno, I'm sorry she won't make it another week, even with our new found advancements we- we just can't, can't" she choked off staring into space wrapping her arms around her self clenching tight. I recall that Luna was her favorite patient always slipping her extra loli's patching her cuts and scrapes the muggle way with little unicorn bandages and glittered wraps.

"Well Lucinda, I can't very well say that's alright can I?" a watery chuckle escaped me, I felt as though I should be the one to hold myself together. "Its not and it wont ever be no! Don't touch me!" I shrugged off the hand she dared lay on my shoulder. She would never know, never know the torment and despair of losing a child why hers was right now alive and probably doing what little girls should be; living.

"Xeno, you- you should leave take a rest than come back it will do you some good."

"Do me some _good_? Do me some good! My child is dying in there and you want me to _feel_ good?" I yelled in outrage causing various heads our way. Sneering I pushed past her striding towards my daughter's room, I wont ever feel good. As soon as my daughter is gone I shall follow soon after. I hope those people feel some good about _that_.

**Sybil**

"Perfect." I purred, soon my part will be filled I only hope miss lovegood holds out until then. It took an extremely long bloody time to obtain unicorns blood and inject it in that brat's bloodstream. And now Madame shall have her wish.

"First take this bracelet" I said handing her over a silver wrap around.

"What it for?" she questioned clasping the charm around her wrist. "It's a portkey; it will transport you to a specific place and time." Tapping my wand twice on the serpent head charm nodding in satisfaction when it glowed a bright red, "there now in a weeks time this" I touch the silver lining "will take you and what ever you take with you to a ritual circle, now don't be frightened when you smell blood, its all natural during a spell like this to have some source of life essence." I rolled my eyes at her muttered 'how is blood natural you old hag' comment

"I will speak a few words and you will drink a potion. You'll feel a slight falling sensation and are suppose to black out while I transfer your life force into a new host and then _poof_! You're in a new body, can conceive children and will be the new face of the wizarding world." Smiling I patted her head ready to get up and leave, when she spoke up " what will happen to my old body?" she whispered " Rosalie Hale will cease to exist, any and all memories records of you will go away, so here-" I said tossing her a beaded bag. "Its and undetectable extension bag you can put whatever in it and it will never fill up or get heavier than five pounds. I suggest during the week you have left fill it with everything you want before its wipe clean from existence, goodbye my dear see you soon." Blowing a kiss and a pat on the head I apparated away oblivious Rosalie's slightly manic face.

**Freak**

It was summer again in the vigorous city of Durazkaban, and of course a lonely freak pulling weeds was the common occurrence here at privet drive. To the young boy however doing the actual work, it was a moment of blissful joy. Finally finding a family member who actually liked him (so it seemed) the not so little harry potter tolerated the names and rough shoves, brushed past the meager food rations and obvious sneering and taunts. This summer he decided "I'm just going to relax, enjoy this time I have in quite before heading off to the weasley's" yeah he thought dodging a trainer Aunt Petunia through at him, that's exactly what I'm going to do and he could hear Ron's voice in his head "cheer up mate after all you know mum and dad will pick you up and than off to the quidditch world cup!"Haha yeah Ron world cup here I come.

**Rosalie**

"She just poofed away like that, "I said to myself snapping my fingers, and now here I was in the London manor –which was completely empty thanks to a certain bag- wondering what the hell I actually just got myself into. Running my hand through my hair (which I realized I'm going to miss, a lot) I walked out the door not looking back, after all I had five more houses and four storage units to empty out and no time to waste.

**Mystery P.O.V**.

A figure sat in a low seated Victorian styled chair running their hands up and down the velvet fabric peering into the roaring fire. When a knock interrupted the serene silence, "come in" the person drawled out smirking slightly when a frightened woman poked her head around the corner. "Ah my dear Sybil is your task complete?"

Sybil came forth kneeling her head bowed low "it is done master, miss hale has accepted your generous offer" she rushed out, jumbling her words with her ever pleasing attitude. Lucky for her, her master was in a peaceful mood.

"Excellent my pet," the individual chuckled turning back to the fire motioning Sybil to join; "now we wait." The young professor stated.

"Yes my pet we wait"

**Luna**

The night was peaceful, fairies gently twirled above mine and my fathers head. All was right in the world, I mean sure I was "dying" in a too white hospital room with only my nargles as companions and my father oh my poor father was going to sacrifice himself for nothing but my master had said that my soul will be rebirthed in riches beyond my wildest dream and now hopefully my father's will be as well. Now all I had to do was waiting. And wait. And wait. I can do this give up everything I ever had it was for the greater good was it not? It was right, right?

Right?

Right.

A/N: hey peoples! Here is the other chapter, if I feel better I might right another one and upload it today as well. I hope you like it: D oh and also I decided that Luna will be going into her fourth year instead of third also a special dedication to whoever can guess the movie where lunas last words are ! And feel free to guess who the "master "is you can try but you'll never guess mwahaha

Love edede


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__  
__She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__  
__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__  
__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__  
__Until the night___

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away her memory__  
__Life is short, but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__  
__We found him with his face down in the pillow__  
__With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'__  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow__  
__the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I snapped the radio of with a vengeance, now was not the time for memories of my tragic fuckery of a marriage. It was today- had we still been together- that we would be celebrating our sixty-first anniversary and no matter how much I would like to say I don't care, I do. It was a stab in my heart, that a day before I leave this existence I get a call from Tanya-_Tanya _of all people inviting me to the McCarthy/ Denali wedding. A wedding, I mean _shit_ that was something I would do. Finding a Rosalie replacement didn't take long, good thing I'm one of a kind and after today it will be true. Smirking I put the car in drive zooming off in the distance humming. This was my last day here fuck it if I wasn't going to have fun.

**Luna**

The past week had not been very eventful, well unless you count the healers shoes being mysteriously filled with tapioca pudding (mmm pudding) a big deal. But as usual may days and nights past with the simplistic comings of round the clock check ups and frantic check ins. I am so very glad that I didn't have many friends in this life- it would have been extremely suspicious if I suddenly started saying goodbye to everyone with a heart felt dramatic flair that would have been lunarific-it's a real word I swear my daddy said so- but alas I sigh, this world was not ready for me they were still so behind in life. It would change; I knew this was true I have been shown the visions of this new era and the rise of the six kingdoms.

It would be a struggle for most but, with time I foresee that everyone will come to love the new world and if they don't Gods have mercy on their immortal souls.

10:51p.m. I sighed happily snuggling into my pillow reaching for my cup of chocolate pudding I took a big spoonful savoring the coco bliss, with one last peek at the clock she smiled, just a little while longer.

**Mystery p.o.v**

"_Crucio!"_ the shadowed figure screamed with gusto at the whimpering and overly pathetic serfs. Smirking as the smells of one soiling them-selves filled the stony chamber

"Master?" a hesitant servant crawled forth her slight pug nose smearing the tile floor, interrupting the tedious process of the inducting ceremony, "what!" the tormentor bellowed causing the young maiden flinch "my- my master" she paused to retain some dignity as if there was any to begin with. "You have a guest at the door." Slowly the imposing figure turned away from the young chit, glancing at the grandfather clock which sat beside the sizzling fire. The insidious being gave a bark of laughter which soon followed by gales and gales of maniacal laughter. The sight had the bodies on the floor moaning and the young women praying for life.

"Good, good, miss pansy 'P' bring them here and then get back to work my dear times a wasting" the figure ordered its silky seductive voice making the young gal quiver. "Yes my commander I shall do as asked." She replied which was the expected response for any order. 11:00 p.m. it was time. The sinister specimen went over to the two bodies and gave each one a swift _kick_ right in the ribs enjoying the sounds of pain spouting out "Now before my honored guest shows up, I've decided that you have with stood enough initiation so further more my dear Bella and my esteemed Barty you are welcomed within the arms of kings" snapping fingers summoned an elf- only it didn't look like today's traditional elves. This elf which was clearly a female judging by the small but distinctive bumps at the top of the torso, this creature lost its animation looks and were replaced with a sophisticated small delicate feminine face assisted by two clear blue eyes and a full set of thick red hair the only thing that gave away that is was of the Elvin race were the pointed ears other than that she looked like a attractive midget. "Yes master?" the elf spoke with a slightly whimsical stature "my dear tulip please be a dear and send these to for cleansing in the main lab."

"Of course." With a snap of her hand the figures weeping on the floor popped away along with any extra… _fluids_ that may have been left behind.

"Perfect"

**Sybil**

Tonight was the night; this was the moment that will change history. This is the moment that will become legend. I glanced at the clock 10:58. It was time, and when a blinding flash brightened the main foyer. I shivered in excitement; the nations will arise and shall rule once again.

The blonde goddess formally known as Rosalie hale lay sprawled amongst the floor clutching tightly to the beaded bag I gave her. Tripping forward my hand automatically reached for hers. "Welcome, rose to you destiny."

**Harry**

As I lay in bed ignoring Dudley's snores, I felt this sort of tingle and it was surprising it wasn't the forewarning kind. Maybe this year will be different; maybe I could just relax with my friends and have normal kid drama-a loud screech downstairs and a shout had me jumping out of my bed with wand in hand ready to save the day so to speak. Running to my door and willing the locks to break apart, silently praising Hermione and her suburb teachings skills as I heard a shattering squelch of metal hit the floor. Before I even went through my room door a sharp hit to my forehead had me going down face first.

If only I didn't have my blessing for all things dangerous efff my life.

**Rosalie**

The last words that I heard that night (that I could understand that is) was from Sybil, and that was an ominous statement of coming into my destiny- creepy but slightly comforting. She led me into a chamber of some sort, the walls were lined with silver and the air heavily laced with sulphar and some other incense, which was to thoroughly blended for me to decipher. In the middle of the room was a pentagram though not a traditional one it had six points instead of five and two black scorpions lined the walls of a softly glowing, over lapping each other forming what appeared to be three moons.

"My dear lay down on the right triangle pointing south east." I did as I was told, my non beating heart thumping with an unknown emotion. Gripping my bag in my arms holding on for dear life, I closed my eyes I felt a dark presence enter the vicinity. The over powering stench of acidic ice smothered my senses causing me to in the first time in this life feel dizzy, sick.

"Is she ready my pet?" a voice like the finest silk purred. My instincts told me to keep my eyes closed and fuck it if I wasn't listening to it.

"Yes, she ready shall I begin my master?" master? I internally groaned what the hell did I get myself into now? I smothered a growl when I felt a sort of dust sprinkled around me.

"You may precede my dear." the persons subtext was amazing I decided it was like a request and a demand rolled into one. Impressive. You know this little ritual thing wasn't so bad… well until Miss Cookcoo decided to actually start- feel a little tingle my ass was the last thing I thought before my vision went black.

Luna

My body was lying on the other side of the circle I could feel my soul being tugged and twisted as my old professor started chanting.11:51

_I call upon you, Brighid, in a time of need.  
I ask your assistance and blessing, for one who is ailing.  
[Luna] is ill, and she needs your healing light.  
I ask you to watch over her and give her strength,  
Keep her safe from further illness, and protect her body and soul.  
I ask you, great Brighid, to heal her in this time of sickness._

_Brighid, I ask you to take away [Rosalie's]'s illness,  
Carry it out to the four winds, never to return.  
To the north, take this illness away and replace it with health.  
To the east, take this illness away, and replace it with strength.  
To the south, take this illness away, and replace it with vitality.  
To the west, take this illness away, and replace it with life.  
Carry it away from [Rosalie], Brighid, that it may scatter and be no more._

_**11:55**_

_Hail to you, powerful Brighid, I pay you tribute.__  
I honor you and ask this one small gift.  
May your light and strength wash over [Rosalie],  
Supporting her in her this time of need._

_**11:58 two piercing screams howled the air**_

_[Rosalie], I light this candle in your honor tonight.  
It is lit from the fires of Brighid, and she will watch over you.  
She will guide you and heal you, and ease your suffering.  
May Brighid continue to care for you and embrace you in her light?_

_**12:00. the bodies lifted up in the air with a scream Rosalie's souls was sucked into lunas body a beaded bag a magically appeared in the hands of the young hybrid.**_

**Mystery p.o.v **

My smile was a beacon of light and happiness as I watched my prodigy follow into her new host we have done it! Ignoring the scream come out of her lips as her body was literally obliterated along with any knowledge of her life. Hurrying forward while her soul was still transitioning I slid out a silver coated dagger cutting my palm, cupping the golden liquid that fell. Propping my rose's mouth open I let her drink my life essence there could be only one queen and I have picked my successor .when there was only a drop of blood left in my body, I raised the dagger poising it just below my throat and looked straight at my crying subjects." My dears do not fret this is the day we have prepared for. The days of the nations brought forth!" I shouted still amazed that even when a breath away from dying my subjects still cheered with excitement and joy. "Our queen has been given to us today" shouts and cheers boomed throughout the chamber "and although I shall leave you, my essence will be safe within her, fair well my loyal people I shall meet you in the after life." Nodding to Sybil to pour two more bottles of golden and silver liquid into my child's mouth I gave my lover one last glance willing away tears off anguish, my love shall join me soon after her task was complete. "Goodbye my pet." I whispered than jerked the dagger sideways falling to my death.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Amongst the land four beings dropped dead, and those fours beings kingdoms cheered with the hope of a brighter future, their beloved queen was here and all shall pay for their insolence.

A/N: hey guys! here is the latest chapter… I will hopefully post a new one everyday: D that's my goal at least. So any guesses on who the mystery person is? Also school just got out so it is May 15, summer just barely started**. Disclaimer**: _**I don't not by any circumstances neither own twilight nor harry potter, although if I did… lets just say characters would be soo much crazier. Mama like her crazy: D**_

Shout out to a miss **shabaybay22 **who guessed correctly on which movie Luna's last words were from in chapter two answer drum roll please bumbababuuum! The tall man!

**Chapter four **sneak peak:

Luna leaves a diary, rose gets a surprise, and a sneaky goat comes out to play.

Love you lots Edede

p.s. I do not own whiskey lullaby either although it's such a great song. Just sayin


End file.
